


【All昕】车队的第二辆车

by Gina_zhang



Category: table-tennis
Genre: M/M, 龙蟒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_zhang/pseuds/Gina_zhang





	【All昕】车队的第二辆车

马龙泡在温泉里，整个人都说不出的舒适。他看着温泉入口的地方，等着许昕从那里走进来，他还是在等许昕，对许昕他志在必得。  
许昕18岁上大学的时候两个人就认识了，一直以来两个人都是好兄弟一样相处，一直到某一天，马龙无意间发现许昕在秦老师的办公室做的事情，马龙看着他活泼开朗的小师弟像一只温顺的小绵羊一丝不挂的躺在秦老师的办公桌上，而秦老师却衣冠楚楚的站在桌前，只是裤链拉开而已。许昕打开自己的身体被秦志戬蹂躏，像一只被雄狮玩弄撕扯吞入腹中的小羊。许昕眼角泛红，身体臣服于欲望，呻吟和喘息闯入马龙的耳朵，让马龙觉得自己血液都要沸腾了。  
马龙一路不知道怎么回的自己宿舍，只记得许昕高潮的样子和满是情欲的喘息。那一晚马龙的梦里再次出现了白天看到的画面，但是在梦里操弄许昕的人并不是秦老师，而是马龙自己。马龙惊醒了，但是看到自己染上不可告人痕迹的内裤，他明白了自己并不是想象中的那么直。而许昕既然可以在秦老师身下喘息呻吟，没道理不能接受自己的爱情。  
在秦老师离开许昕之后，马龙开心地拥有了许昕，看到许昕为秦志戬难过就觉得隐约兴奋。现在，许昕终于成为了自己的爱人，这是他们第一次作为情侣单独旅行。  
许昕走了进来，洁白的和服穿在身上显得许昕腰细腿长，暗纹在灯光的照耀下变得明显起来。许昕没有进入温泉里，只是把双腿放进去。马龙看着许昕把和服掀开，漏出里面光洁笔直的两条大长腿，手上摇着一份粉色信封，露出标志性的傻缺笑容，说我找哥们推荐个正经温泉，这小子居心不良，想引诱我犯错误。  
马龙背靠着边缘坐在温泉里，从鼻子里哼出一声，狐朋狗友。  
许昕见他不立刻过来，就也自得其乐地用腿左右划着水玩儿，每次腿一分开，马龙就能看见许昕的大腿根以及从三角内裤边缘透出来的更加隐秘的部位。  
这简直是明目张胆的挑逗，马龙没有再委屈自己，游过去拉住许昕的腿，吻从下到上布满了许昕的腿。许昕这时候又有一些紧张，可能是想起一些不太美好的回忆，扭动着身体央求马龙到岸上去。马龙把许昕从温泉里拖出来，两个人交叠着走到一旁的榻榻米上，许昕乖巧地跪坐上去，俯下身体用湿热的口舌包裹住马龙挺立的分身。  
许昕的腰身压得很低，屁股翘起来，马龙完全无法控制自己把分身往许昕喉咙中更深处送去。许昕饱满红润的双唇费力吞吐着马龙越发高昂的欲望，这些刺激却还不足以让马龙真正释放出来。  
马龙捏着许昕的嘴逼他放开自己，解下许昕和服的腰带，打了个漂亮的结，同时缠住许昕的眼睛和手腕。  
“别绑起来，师兄。”许昕讨好地说，摸索着回头送上一个亲吻试图贿赂马龙。  
马龙在床下的任何时候都对许昕关怀备至宠溺有加，但是唯独在床上绝对不允许许昕有任何异议。许昕的请求被无视，马龙毫不留情地将被蒙住双眼捆住双手的他推倒在榻榻米上，这种无助感让许昕无法不联想到在水中的欢爱经历，马龙将他按到水池里操弄接吻，不让他到水面上呼吸，唯一的空气来源是马龙的亲吻，窒息和致命的快感逼得许昕几乎陷入疯狂，那次之后许昕再也不想跟马龙在水里做爱。可是不在水里，马龙仍然有无数种方法让许昕在欢爱时感觉到恐惧和无助，而许昕连抗议的权利都快要被剥夺。  
经过刚才口腔的刺激，马龙的凶器已经膨胀，许昕蒙住眼睛什么都看不到，只感觉到马龙的手抚过自己的全身，然后那个灼热的东西就逼近自己。  
那根东西裹着冰凉的润滑液体闯进许昕的身体，许昕紧紧地握着拳头，不可遏制的发出一声惊呼，马龙残暴的让他有被撕裂的错觉。  
“轻一点！师兄！”

在许昕看来，马龙醉心于完美，是个不折不扣的控制狂，总是把自己折磨的不堪承受，再以片刻愉悦作为奖赏，让他欲死也让他欲仙。许昕有很多次想自己和马龙的开始是不是一个错误，可他也同时发现，这段感情的开始和结束都由不得自己。  
就像现在，马龙粗暴的用下体撞击许昕的私密处，仿佛是个手持圆木必须撞开城门的士兵，许昕被捆着双手只能用双臂之间的空隙圈住马龙的上身，紧紧的抱着马龙想拉近一点距离好让马龙不要进入太深，下面的肠道本能的紧缩着想要推出去那个嚣张的侵略者。  
但是显然是没用的，这次马龙并不想施舍给他快感，马龙把许昕的痛呼全吃进去了，并且把舌头伸进去扫荡，这让许昕无法顺畅的呼吸，马龙满足了自己对亲吻的饥渴才放过许昕。  
许昕整个人昏沉沉的，只感觉到马龙的兵刃在把自己一下下劈开，眼睛看不见导致触觉刺激被放大，此刻他能清晰的感觉出马龙那暴起的青筋和血管，粗长的性器仿佛一只有自主意识的怪物在自己体内冲击游走，而许昕的肠壁则无力的对抗着，带出的摩擦感让许昕全身都战栗。  
马龙的手游走在许昕的小腹，抚摸着自己的器官在许昕体内突出的形状，内外一起刺激让许昕不可抑制地流泪。  
马龙用舌头舔掉许昕的眼泪，“许昕，你如果知错了，师哥就疼你。”  
许昕整个人都被欲望主宰，哪里有意识思考自己做错什么，马龙明知许昕不会回答，便更有理由去折腾许昕，性器狠狠刺向许昕身体的深处最脆弱的所在，看许昕被刺激得全身脱力，软成一汪春水任由自己摆弄。  
许昕根本不知道自己做错了什么，只是惯性地胡乱呻吟哀求，“我错了师兄，求求你！”  
每次都是许昕一撒娇，马龙就放他一马，这次却不成。  
“你错在哪里了？”马龙一边说着一边狠狠的顶进去，换来了许昕又一声呻吟。  
许昕深呼吸拼命让自己冷静下来，终于想起来自己刚才说过什么了，“师兄我错了，下次我会提前做好功课。”  
跟许昕来日本旅行，许昕居然带自己住进了有色情服务的温泉酒店，马龙越想越气，便更加用力的用性器鞭挞许昕的肠壁。  
“啊！师兄，饶了我，求你了，不要了！”许昕委屈的都要哭了，明明已经认错了，本来也不是自己故意找这种服务的地方的。  
这次马龙倒是心软了，解开了许昕蒙在眼睛上的布，先前的挣扎辗转也让许昕手上的束缚松了，许昕小心翼翼把自己的手和眼睛解脱开来，想要去抚慰自己因为疼痛萎靡的部位，但是马龙却牵着他的手指到了两人结合的部位。许昕摸到马龙狰狞的器官在自己身体里粗暴的进出，触电一样想收回去，却被马龙制止了，马龙把他的手指也塞进去，细长的手指跟着阳物的节奏一起进入，马龙看着自己紫红色的性器跟许昕细长白嫩的手指一起进出许昕的身体，不由自主的更加激情，终于用许昕可以接受的方式取悦了许昕的身体，许昕像以前一样再次沉湎其中。这时候马龙却又改变了节奏，性器浅浅的刺进去，抽出来，撩得许昕直痒痒，跟随着那活物后退的方向扭动身体想要挽留，马龙偏偏不让他如意，逼得他软软开口请求。  
“师兄……用力点。”  
“用力干什么？”马龙故意从许昕的敏感点擦过去，就是不肯多留一秒，非要听许昕自己说出来。  
“求你用力干我！”  
话音未落，马龙狠狠的冲进去，对许昕的敏感点进行无情的蹂躏和碾压，许昕像一条缺氧的鱼费力喘息着，只用后面就要宣泄出来。但是马龙却用手指堵住了许昕的小孔。  
“师兄快放手！”许昕流着眼泪哀求。  
马龙用亲吻安抚着许昕，“等我一起。”  
说着加快了冲刺的力度和速度，许昕只觉得肠道被摩擦得火辣辣的，马龙抵在许昕的深处，微凉的液体迸出来冲进许昕体内，这才松开手让许昕也一起释放。马龙没有把性器拿出来，反而牢牢地堵住那里，抚摸着许昕因为吃了许多精液略微鼓起的小腹，甚至产生了一种许昕怀上他孩子的满足感。  
许昕整个人被玩弄的没有一丝力气，甚至连把马龙从身上推开的念头都没有，温顺地躺在马龙身下喘息平复。马龙把手指伸进去玩弄他的舌头，许昕像被驯熟了的宠物，乖巧地舔上去，把马龙整个指头都濡湿。  
两个人拥抱着，空气中有一种温情脉脉的味道，马龙撤出手指，换上自己温暖的唇舌，抱紧了许昕。


End file.
